Questão de estilo
by mandyd
Summary: Talvez Sirius devesse amarrar os cadarços. Talvez não.


**Summary:** Talvez Sirius devesse amarrar os cadarços. Talvez não.

**N/A:** Primeira James/Sirius publicada, então... Desculpem qualquer coisa. A fic não tem betagem também, então, desculpem os erros. Essa fic foi um acordo meu e da maaars, eu disse um shipper pra ela e ela me disse outro e então escrevemos fics! Espero de gostem!

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente nada nem ninguém é meu. É tudo da J.K.. Mas as vezes parece que o cupido dela falha, hihihi.

* * *

**Questão de estilo**

- Prongs, você poderia me lembrar o motivo de eu ter te escolhido como minha dupla para o trabalho de feitiços avançados? - Perguntou Sirius enquanto brincava com a pena no chão do dormitório grifinório. James suspirou e olhou através da janela. Estava sol. E eles estava ali, presos naquele quarto fazendo um maldito trabalho de feitiços avançados. Quem afinal precisa de feitiços avançados?

- Você não escolheu, Pads. Remus decidiu que faria o trabalho dele com Lily. - Respondeu o de óculos, em um tom de desânimo.

- Certo, isso me consola. Aqueles dois mald... - Sirius pronunciou alguns adjetivos nada amigáveis em voz baixa, enquanto Potter folheava os livros espalhados pelo chão do quarto.

- Ok, Padfoot, não deve ser assim tão difícil, afinal, são só alguns feitiços avançados... - Disse James jogando os livros que estavam em sua frente para o canto formando uma pilha enorme de livros velhos. - Podemos copiar algumas coisas desse livro aqui, e outras desse outro aqui, para que ninguém perceba. - Concluiu com um ar orgulhoso.

- Prongs - Sirius fitou o amigo, dessa vez com um olhar sério. - esse livro um livro de poções.

- Oh, claro! Eu sabia, quero dizer... - James coçou a cabeça, visivelmente envergonhado. Afinal, quem confunde um livro de poções com um de feitiços? Ok, talvez Peter confunda... - Então... Por que não vamos até a biblioteca procurar algum livro do qual realmente possamos copiar alguma coisa?

- Não. - Disse Sirius enquanto ficava de pé sobre o chão de madeira velha, que rangia dependendo na forma que ele pisava. - Não quero ir até a biblioteca. Podemos encontrar com Remus lá. E com Lily. Aqueles dois traidores.

- Bem pensado. - Concordou James enquanto coçava a cabeça, bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo que já estava desarrumado.

- Vamos apenas procurar nas coisas do Moony, deve ser suficiente. - Sirius caminhou até o malão de Remus e sentou-se novamente no chão, dessa vez buscando por um livro que pudesse realmente ajudá-los com o trabalho.

- Padfoot... O seu tênis. - Disse James lançando um olhar de reprovação.

- O que há de errado com meu tênis? - Sirius olhou para o par de tênis surrados que usava.

- Está desamarrado. - James apontou para os pés do amigo. - Os cadarços.

- Ah, eu sei. - Afirmou Sirius desinteressado, virando-se novamente para o malão de Remus.

- Você devia amarrá-los.

Sirius olhou para o amigo meio confuso. Qual era o problema com os cadarços? Pareciam muito bem assim para Sirius.

- O que há de errado em usar os cadarços desamarrados? É puro estilo, Potter.

- Só se estiver na moda tropeçar por aí. - Bufou James, jogando mais um livro inútil na grande pilha de livros antigos.

- Ora, James, você não entende nada sobre estilo. Olhe só esses óculos e esse cabelo e... - A lição de estilo de Sirius foi interrompida por um James Potter visivelmente irritado.

- Não tem nada de errado com os óculos! - Disse James tirando-os para checar se não estavam mais riscados, tortos ou diferentes do normal de qualquer forma. - E nem com o cabelo! - Completou virando-se para o vidro da janela para observar seu reflexo. O cabelo estava como sempre foi. - Parecem ótimos para mim.

- Talvez o problema seja mesmo os óculos... - Pensou Sirius em voz alta. - Já pensou em aumentar o grau?

- O grau do meu óculos está excelente.

- Tão excelente que queria usar um livro de poções para o trabalho de feitiços. Humpf.

- Cale-se, Padfoot.

- Não mande eu me calar! Seu veado.

- Cervo. - Suspirou James. - Cervo. Cervo. Cervo. Cervo.

- Tanto faz. - Disse Sirius indiferente. - Tem chifre e come mato do mesmo jeito.

- Cachorro pulguento.

- Cale-se, Prongs. - Sirius levantava-se carregando um livro grosso de capa cinza. - Olhe, talvez esse livro sirva! - O maroto riu. - Talvez tenha algum feitiço avançado que dê um jeito nesse seu visual.

- Você tem inveja do meu visual, Padfoot, posso sentir isso no seu olhar. - Provocou.

- Sério, Prongs, talvez você devesse... - Sirius caminhava na direção de James. O piso velho rangia a cada passo. Era extremamente irritante. Mas Sirius prosseguiu segurando o livro acinzentado. Até que o cadarço desamarrado ficou preso entre as tábuas antigas. E Sirius caiu. Bem em cima de James.

E, talvez não tão inconscientemente, o beijou.

- O que foi isso, Padfoot? - Perguntou James, não entendendo absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo. O que Sirius acabara de fazer? James olhou para o amigo. As bochechas de Sirius coraram.

- Um cadarço desamarrado. - Respondeu Sirius, sem jeito.

James riu.

- Puro estilo.

* * *

**N/A:** se gostarem... reviews?


End file.
